La Boîte à Musique
by Talim76
Summary: En collaboration avec Saharu-Chan. La musique adoucit les mœurs, c'est bien connu... Mais l'écriture ? Rien n'est moins sûr ! Recueil de one-shots à thème musical. Personnages et thèmes confondus. Genres musicaux variés. Troisième OS : Me, you and...
1. A Friend in Me

**Salut, tout le monde !**

Ici **Saharu-chan** et **Talim76**. Bon, c'est là un projet dont on discutait toutes les deux depuis assez longtemps, et voilà, on vous fait partager le fruit de notre petite collaboration.

L'idée était simple : on ne voulait pas écrire des songfics. Mais, d'une façon ou d'une autre, réussir à intégrer une chanson qui donnerait le ton de l'écrit en question. Sans être nécessaire à l'OS, il reste préférable de l'écouter en même temps, pour comprendre l'ambiance que l'on a voulu créer.

Le rating, les personnages et les thèmes abordés changeront au fur et à mesure des récits. Nous chercherons autant que possible à toucher à tous les genres. Vous voici donc avertis.

 **Disclaimer** :  Saint Seiya et ses personnages appartiennent à son créateur, Masami Kurumada, ainsi qu'à Toei Animation.

 **Personnages** : Aioros, Saga.

 **Rating** : T (langage)

Nous rappelons à nouveau que les ajouts en favoris/follows sans reviews sont vivement **déconseillés**. Nous ne vous obligeons pas à commenter notre travail, mais s'il vous plaît, respectez cette demande.

Sur ce, nous vous souhaitons une bonne lecture.

* * *

 **LA BOÎTE** **Á** **MUSIQUE**

 **I - A Friend in Me**

 _Some other folks might be  
A little bit smarter than I am  
Bigger and stronger too maybe  
But none of them will ever love you  
The way I do, it's me and you_

 _Boy, and as the years go by_  
 _Our friendship will never die_  
 _You're gonna see it's our destiny_  
 _You've got a friend in me_ **(*)**

 **Randy Newman,** _ **You've got a friend in me**_ **(1995)**

« Hey, Saga ! SA-GA ! Je suis là, Saga ! On fait quoi, aujourd'hui ? Tu veux qu'on s'entraîne ensemble ? Ou on pourrait superviser les leçons d'Aiolia ! Ou n'importe quoi d'autre, comme tu veux ! Hey, Saga, tu m'entends ? Coucou, Saga ! »

Inspirer. Expirer. Surtout, ne manifester aucun signe de son agacement montant et de la crise d'urticaire naissante à la base de sa nuque. Appliquer le rituel habituel. Se mordre la lèvre inférieure, assez fort pour sentir la douleur, pas assez pour saigner. Serrer le poing en imaginant la nuque de son interlocuteur se broyer entre ses doigts. Relever finalement la tête et offrir son sourire angélique le plus travaillé à l'abruti fini qui s'était désigné bien malgré lui comme son meilleur ami.

« Bonjour, Aioros.

-Bonjour, mon ami ! Eh bien, j'allais finir par croire que tu ne m'avais pas entendu ! »

 _Si seulement..._ , songea l'incarnation de perfection proclamée du Sanctuaire.

« Navré, j'étais dans mes pensées. Tu disais ?

-Je te demandais ce que tu souhaitais que nous fassions aujourd'hui ! Entraînement ? Supervision ? Balade ? Un tour sur le lac ? »

 _Oh oui. Avec un bon coup de rame dans ta..._ Non. Il ne pouvait quand même pas répondre ça.

« Je ne sais pas.

-Ou bien on peut aussi... »

Saga enclencha mentalement le bouton « off » de son dispositif d'écoute, alors qu'il observait avec un certain effarement la vitesse de débit de paroles de son interlocuteur, qui ne semblait jamais à court de conversation.

Son attention fut détournée par le passage, au loin, de la chevelure flamboyante du jeune Verseau au visage fermé, immédiatement suivi de l'insupportable postulant à l'Armure du Scorpion, sautillant derrière lui et babillant joyeusement sans discontinuer, en tapotant de temps à autre l'épaule de son silencieux vis-à-vis, sans le moindre respect pour son besoin d'espace personnel.

Un élan de profonde sympathie gonfla en lui. Comme il le comprenait...

Enfin. Pour l'heure, il s'agissait de se débarrasser de son propre boulet. ...Encore que, le terme était peut-être mal choisi. L'enthousiasme du Sagittaire avait, certes, une légère tendance à l'irriter, l'exaspérer, le faire fulminer, lui donner la furieuse envie de le pousser du haut de l'escalier zodiacal... Bref, la joie de vivre d'Aioros mise à part, il demeurait, au fond, un gentil garçon. Quelqu'un sur qui compter en cas de besoin. Une oreille attentive aux problèmes de son entourage. Un modèle pour la future génération de chevaliers. Une incarnation incontestable de la niaiserie. Un obstacle à écarter rapidement sur la route le menant au titre de Grand P...

Non. Ça non plus, il n'avait pas le droit de le penser. De toute façon, il était évident que leur dirigeant ne choisirait jamais un être aussi naïf comme successeur. Mais il fallait tout de même rester honnête sur un point : son amitié avec Aioros s'expliquait par un petit théorème simple, que les mères de famille présentant leur rejeton respectif l'un à l'autre se plaisaient à nommer « Vous allez bien vous entendre : vous avez le même age ! »

Purement et simplement. Les deux seuls garçons de quatorze ans à des kilomètres à la ronde (et non, Kanon ne comptait pas : nier son existence devenait d'ailleurs de plus en plus aisé, dernièrement). Ce qui faisait donc d'Aioros le seul candidat potentiel au titre de « meilleur ami », le protégeant d'une solitude inconfortable et de l'affection étouffante que pouvait manifester certains apprentis, Milo en tête.

Encore qu'il lui arrivait aujourd'hui encore de se demander si, oui ou non, il avait le bon choix en acceptant la main moite et crasseuse, tendue par le Sagittaire il y avait de cela neuf ans...

Beurk. Rien que d'y repenser, il en frissonnait de dégoût. Il avait résisté à l'envie sauvage de se laver la main dans la seconde, mais s'était empressé de se nettoyer dès que la silhouette du jeune apprenti Sagittaire s'était éloignée.

Mais cela avait malheureusement marqué le début d'une amitié forcée par la situation : le Grand-Pope et leurs maîtres respectifs s'étaient visiblement mis en tête qu'un apprentissage équilibré ne pouvait passer que par un entourage constant. Sans blague.

Et son jumeau, c'était quoi ? Une offrande à Zeus, peut-être ?

Non seulement il n'avait jamais la paix dans son temple, mais dès qu'il avait le malheur de poser un pied dehors, son compagnon d'armes obligé débarquait.

Finalement, avec du recul, l'isolement était aujourd'hui un luxe qu'il ne pouvait plus s'offrir. Et ce malgré tous ses efforts. Même lorsque, pendant quelques minutes de pure félicité, il arrivait à se retrouver seul, c'était comme si de nouvelles voix voyaient le jour dans sa tête, l'arrachant toujours plus à un silence pourtant salvateur.

« Alors, tu en penses quoi ? »

Mode « On » enclenché. Saga secoua la tête, redescendant difficilement sur terre. Et ne pouvant, pour une fois, pas retenir une légère grimace lorsque ses yeux se posèrent à nouveau sur le sourire aveuglant d'Aioros. Saga était certain que le Sagittaire avait déteint sur Milo, à force !

« Désolé, j'étais de nouveau ailleurs...

-Dis donc, ça t'arrive de plus en plus souvent, en ce moment ! Je vais finir par croire que c'est ma compagnie qui te déplaît, haha !

-Haha... »

Qu'est-ce qu'on se marrait.

Un soupir désobligeant qu'il fit passer pour amusé lui échappa, alors qu'il se rangeait à la dernière proposition du Sagittaire : superviser l'entraînement des trois jeunes intermédiaires, dont les Maîtres absents leur avaient demandé de prendre la relève quelques temps.

Entre deux maux, choisir le moindre, comme aurait répété l'agaçant petit français trop cultivé.

Shura avait au moins le mérite de ne parler que peu, et d'accorder toute son attention à son insupportable « ami », tandis que les deux autres le suivraient en permanence avec adoration et obéiraient au moindre de ses désirs.

A retenir pour plus tard, d'ailleurs. Il ignorait pourquoi, mais cela lui semblait important.

« Allons, allons, Saga ! Un peu d'enthousiasme, que diable ! »

Le sale... Il avait osé poser sa main sur son dos ! Il allait te me le...

Non, du calme. Se mordre la lèvre. Serrer le poing. Relever la tête. Sourire en mentant, et accorder une fois de plus un air penaud de circonstances.

« Navré. »

Et sur cette dernière excuse, que son regard blasé et ses sourcils levés démentaient quelque peu, il suivit de près son « ami », songeant en chemin comme il serait facile de ramasser une pierre sur son chemin, la fracasser sur le crâne du Sagittaire, et pleurer auprès de Shion la tragique mort de son camarade causé par un malencontreux éboulement de la falaise.

Aioros, de son côté, ralentit légèrement le pas, tourna brièvement la tête pour s'assurer que Saga le suivait puis, fixant à nouveau le chemin devant lui, se permit enfin un soupir las, se massant les tempes avec exaspération. Ce qu'il était lent, parfois !

Bien sûr. Il fallait parfois être patient avec Saga. Saga, son ami, son camarade de jeux et d'entraînement. Son ami de presque une décennie... Ce sinistre garçon que son Maître lui avait planté sous le nez un beau matin, en lui glissant à l'oreille de lui tendre la main et plus vite que ça. En dépit de sa propre grimace de dégoût à cette idée. Et du frisson désagréable qui l'avait parcouru quand la main aux doigts osseux s'était refermée sur la sienne.

Aioros était quelqu'un de sensé. Et de sensible. Alors quand on lui avait parlé de ce garçon de son âge, (si hautain et imbu de lui-même qu'il lui était encore aujourd'hui impossible de se faire le moindre ami en dehors des apprentis et de leur déférence forcée), son sens naturel de la camaraderie l'avait poussé à accepter la demande (supplique) de Shion à venir à sa rencontre et lui proposer une amitié qui, espérait le Grand Pope, calmerait ses troubles mentaux, le sortirait de sa misanthropie ambiante et, pourquoi pas, « ramènerait ce petit impertinent, dont les chevilles explosaient ses cothurnes, à la place qui était la sienne ». Il n'avait pas relevé.

Mais, aujourd'hui encore, il lui arrivait de se demander si, oui ou non, tendre la main à ce petit morveux au regard dédaigneux, et au fessier fiché sur son éternel balai, avait été un choix judicieux...

* * *

 **(*)** : Y'a peut-être plus malin que moi ailleurs, plus fort, plus puissant aussi  
Mais je suis sûr que personne t'aimeras comme je le fais  
Toi et moi et plus les années passent, plus on est solidaires  
C'est peut-être ça notre destinée  
En tout cas, crois-moi  
Je suis toujours là  
Car je suis ton ami.


	2. Sparadrap

****Salut, tout le monde !****

Ici ****Saharu-chan**** et ****Talim76****. Et nous tenons à sincèrement vous remercier pour vos retours enthousiastes pour le premier one-shot de ce recueil. Cela nous a fait chaud au cœur.

On change un peu de ton avec ce deuxième chapitre, sur une chanson que nous aimons beaucoup et que l'on ne saurait trop vous conseiller d'écouter. En espérant que cela vous plaira.

 **HS** : Nous serons toutes deux présentes à la **Japan Expo 2017 du 06 au 09 juillet**. Si vous souhaitez venir nous passer le bonjour, n'hésitez pas à vous manifester :)

 **Disclaimer** : Saint Seiya et ses personnages appartiennent à son créateur, Masami Kurumada, ainsi qu'à Toei Animation.

 **Personnages** : Kanon/Milo.

 **Rating** : T

Nous rappelons à nouveau que les ajouts en favoris/follows sans reviews sont vivement **déconseillés**. Nous ne vous obligeons pas à commenter notre travail, mais s'il vous plaît, respectez cette demande.

Sur ce, nous vous souhaitons une bonne lecture.

 **II – Sparadrap**

 _Comme je n'aime pas tes pleurs, pour soigner tout ce tracas,_ _  
_ _Plus qu'une crème sur ton cœur, j'ai posé un sparadrap,_ _  
_ _Sous ta frange, un sourire si joli renaît déjà,_ _  
_ _C'est étrange, ça m'attire et ça me rend fou de toi._

 **Oldelaf,** _ **Sparadrap**_ **(2011)**

La porte des appartements du huitième temple claqua sinistrement. Son hôte actuel, nullement impressionné, jeta un coup d'œil à l'horloge de la chambre du Scorpion. Il soupira : les retours de Milo se ressemblaient tous, quand il traversait le Temple du Verseau à une heure où, hélas, le onzième gardien se trouvait chez lui.

Nouveau claquement. Kanon grimaça. La cuisine à présent. Le cadet des Gémeaux reposa son livre à l'instant où Milo franchissait le pas de la chambre. Au moment où il leva les yeux vers lui, la réplique ironique que Kanon aurait voulu envoyer mourut sur ses lèvres. Ce regard... Il l'avait vu trop de fois, et ne possédait toujours pas les mots pour le décrire. Plusieurs émotions le composaient. Il pouvait aujourd'hui en reconnaître certaines : d'abord, la colère. Une colère froide et noire, celle-là même avec laquelle Milo l'avait contemplé pour la première fois, le dominant de toute sa splendeur dans le treizième temple.

Puis la fatigue. Cette étrange et effroyable lassitude qui massacrait ses traits, retirait le moindre éclat à son visage. Cette fatigue qui prenait de plus en plus souvent place dans ses yeux quant au cœur d'une nuit sans sommeil, il croyait Kanon endormi.

Et enfin... Le désespoir absolu face auquel, aujourd'hui encore, le cadet des Gémeaux se retrouvait totalement désemparé.

Et il ignorait comment l'aider. C'était peut-être bien ça, le plus difficile. A force, bien sûr, il avait trouvé des parades séduisantes et amusantes pour l'en détourner. Mais le fond de son cœur, transparaissant dans ses yeux, porterait encore les séquelles d'un échange dont il ne savait rien mais encaissait tout.

Il se leva, rejoignant l Chevalier du Scorpion immobile qui ne semblait même pas le voir. S'avançant lentement, il leva une main calleuse pour la porter sur la joue ravagée. Il frôla sa peau, et face à lui, Milo sursauta. Enfin, il le regardait.

Du moins, le supposait-il. Comment savoir, dans de tels moments, si ce regard lui était seulement destiné ? Un sourire démuni étira ses lèvres : la jalousie qui l'avait animé les premières fois que Milo l'avait rejoint dans cet état avait fini par s'envoler, mais ce fut encore à regret qu'il retint de peu l'envie de l'embrasser. Non. Ses baisers n'étaient plus pour lui. Cela, au moins, il le comprenait.

Aussi se contenta-t-il de lever son autre main, entourant le visage du Scorpion, plongeant ses yeux dans les siens. Alors que la question silencieuse, la même depuis des semaines, résonnait encore entre eux :

Combien de temps cela pouvait-il durer ?

Combien de temps avant que Kanon ne se décide à aller voir Camus lui-même ? S'il avait été raisonnable, il l'aurait déjà fait depuis longtemps. Mais quelque chose de pernicieux avait grandi en lui depuis que les yeux bleus avaient ri pour lui. Et il n'avait aucune envie de s'arracher à ce qui lui était arrivé de meilleur depuis qu'ils étaient revenus. Milo l'avait accepté et ramené, à plus d'un niveau, et avant de le réaliser, il était déjà fou de cette présence chaleureuse. Et constante.

Il colla son front à celui de son compatriote, dont seule la mâchoire atrocement crispée lui indiquait à quel point il refusait de pleurer. Milo ne bougeait pas, fermant les yeux et se dérobant au regard pers face à lui. Tout ce dont il avait besoin, pour l'instant, c'était d'une étreinte. Étreinte que Kanon, faute d'être celui en droit de lui apporter plus, lui accorda immédiatement. Et lorsque ses bras se refermèrent autour du corps chaud qui s'empressa de lui rendre son geste, une larme traîtresse glissa le long de la nuque de l'ancien Marina. Curieusement, ce fut suffisant à sa résolution.

Que Milo lui appartienne, bien entendu, était un désir auquel il était difficile de renoncer. Mais à quoi bon, s'il devait pour ça lui ôter son unique chance d'être à nouveau, un jour, parfaitement heureux ? A quoi bon si ce sourire si rare et précieux devait pour cela disparaître ?

Se mordant la lèvre, Kanon attira Milo plus près de lui, se jurant que ce serait la dernière fois. Ce soir, il le posséderait. Il prendrait sa bouche, son corps et répondrait à toutes ses envies. Il se repaîtrait lui-même à la source de sa renaissance, jusqu'à ce que l'aube paraisse.

Car demain, Milo ne serait plus jamais sien. Ne pas le perdre, c'était le libérer.


	3. Me, you and

**Salut, tout le monde !**

 **Ici Saharu-chan et Talim76** , de retour de la Japan Expo ! Cette année encore, ce fut un réel bonheur de revoir certaines personnes et d'en rencontrer d'autres. On refait du même coup une énorme bise à **Manuka** , **Hemere, Poupoulebambou** (bon anniversaire en retard), **Gajin, Seveya, Frasyl** et l'adorable **Beuah** :)

Du reste, ce fut également l'occasion de revoir une artiste que nous affectionnons particulièrement : **Aelina** (on en profite pour lui faire un peu de pub : visitez son **tumblr** , celui de sa compère **Eagiel** , et leur boutique en ligne, le **Studio Day Dream** ). Pour te remercier de ta gentillesse et comme promis, voici un petit texte un peu idiot mais qui t'est entièrement dédié ! On espère qu'il te plaira et à nouveau, on t'embrasse fort.

 **HS** : On a pas eu le temps de répondre à toutes les reviews avant notre départ pour Villepinte, alors un grand merci à **glacefraicheur** et **shiryudm** pour leurs commentaires : ils nous ont fait très plaisir et on espère que la suite leur plaira !

 **Disclaimer** : _Saint Seiya_ appartient à Kurumada et à Toei Animation... Et Adieu, Yokoyama senseï :(

 **Personnages** : Rhadamanthe / Kanon

 **Rating** : T

Nous rappelons à toute fin utile que les ajouts en favoris/follows sans reviews sont vivement **déconseillés**. Respectez s'il vous plaît cette demande.

Sur ce, bonne lecture à tous !

* * *

 **III – Me, you and...**

 _I could've wish a thousand wishes_ _  
_ _For this night I can't believe_ _  
_ _That it's finally me and you and you and me_ _  
_ _Just us and your friend Steve_ **(*)**

 **Garfunkel and Oates, _Me, You and Steve_ (2009)**

-Attends, tu me fais vraiment la gueule ?

-...

-Oh, allez, c'est pas si grave. Reviens te coucher.

-...

-Tu es ridicule, tu sais.

-Navré d'avoir des principes.

-Des principes ? Je te rappelle ce que tu m'as proposé il y a trois jours ?

-J'ai dit principes, pas restrictions.

-N'empêche que tu fais grand cas de pas grand chose.

-Pas grand chose ? !

-Je croyais les Juges impartiaux.

-Au travail ! Et tu oses prétendre que ce n'était rien ?

-...J'ai pas dit ça. Tu dramatises, c'est tout.

-Ben voyons.

-Et puis, c'est bon, il me semble que je t'avais déjà fait le coup avec Milo.

-Kanon.

-Ou Thétis.

-C'est bon.

-Ou la rouquine que j'ai baisé sur le port à seize piges...

-CA IRA, MERCI.

-Tu vois ? Tu dramatises.

-Tu me fatigues. Qu'est-ce que je peux bien te trouver, parfois, je me le demande.

-On s'éclate au pieu et tu as une fascination malsaine pour mon cul.

-...

-Et pour mes cheveux, aussi. D'ailleurs, j'apprécierais assez de ne plus me réveiller avec de la bave dans les mèches.

-N'essaye pas de prendre le rôle de victime.

-Ça t'avait pourtant plu, il y a trois jours...

-Merde. Et ne change pas de sujet. Qu'as-tu à dire pour ta défense ?

-...Que tu n'es pas toujours aussi doué que tu le penses et que mes pensées dérivent en conséquence ?

-Kanon !

-Mais quoi ? C'est vrai ! Tu es un demi-dieu à plus d'un niveau, mais y a des fois, rares, okay, où je me fais chier. Voila.

-Tu veux me faire croire que tu t'emmerdais, là ?

-Je sais pas, me voir faire l'étoile de mer sur le lit et regarder le plafond, c'était pas un indice suffisant pour toi ?

-Tu as gémi !

-De désespoir.

-...Putain, je te hais.

-Mais oui.

-Et ARRÊTE de changer de sujet !

-C'est toi qui voulais une explication.

-Ça ne te gêne pas un minimum ?

-Bah...

-Mais tu n'as vraiment aucune morale, ma parole !

-Je pensais que ça te plaisait au lit, justement.

-Dans d'autres circonstances, oui. Là, non. Je refuse.

-Dommage.

-Et tu connais mon sentiment vis-à-vis de lui !

-Vu le contexte, ça aurait pu te faire changer d'avis...

-...Félicitations. Je ne suis plus en colère.

-Ah ?

-J'éprouve une vive envie de régurgiter, par contre.

-Dis donc ! Surveille tes paroles !

-Et les tiennes, jamais ?

-Okay, je t'accorde celle-là. Écoute, j'étais juste en train de réfléchir et...

-Mais tu n'étais pas censé réfléchir dans un moment pareil !

-Tu veux qu'on reparle de ça ?

-...Non. Merci. Tu t'es déjà chargé d'enterrer ma fierté.

-Avec ta virilité, c'est ça ?

-La ferme, Kanon.

-Il n'y a que la vérité qui blesse.

-BREF.

-Eh bien, oui, d'accord ! Mon esprit a un peu divagué, j'ai pensé à autre chose, en l'occurrence à lui, et j'ai ouvert la bouche...

-Une erreur tragique, comme toujours...

-Je peux citer plusieurs situations où tu es ravi de me voir me disloquer la mâchoire pour toi. Et si tu veux l'expérimenter à nouveau, arrête de m'interrompre.

-...

-DONC, je n'ai pas contrôlé mes paroles et son nom est sorti. « My bad », comme tu dis si bien, je le referai plus. C'est bon, on passe à autre chose ?

-...Très bien.

-Tu redeviens raisonnable.

-Ôte tes mains. Je ne suis plus d'humeur.

-Le monde à l'envers.

-La faute à qui ?

-...Ca va, j'ai compris. Allez, bonne nuit. A supposer qu'elle puisse encore être bonne.

-...

-...

-Et sinon ?

-Quoi ?

-Tu penses souvent à ton frère quand je te baise ?

* * *

 **(*) :** J'aurais pu faire un millier de vœux,

Juste pour cette nuit. Je n'arrive pas à croire,

qu'enfin il n'y ait que moi et toi, que toi et moi,

Rien que nous deux... et ton pote Steve.


End file.
